My never ending Twilight
by CydneyElayne
Summary: Bella and her sister Arista move to forks after there parents die in a crash. Hopping to get answers they turn to the Cullens. But what happens when Bella and her sisters seceret is out will it work out...will there be love. Suck at Summarys 1st fanfictio


Lies

I think it would be better if you knew me before my story starts…

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and my sister's name is Arista Noelle Swan. My mother and father died two months ago when I was 16 still and Arista was 15 many say that it was an accident that the plane crashed but I and my sister have a reason to think other wise. You see for as long as I could remember my parents have told me and my sister that we need to keep what we are a secret. What's the secrete you may ask your self well I guess you could call my family witches our power can be traced back from the beginning of time practically. I and my sister were born witches and on our 17th birthday we will stop aging and our powers are endless well one exception we cant make anyone fall in with us that all has to happen with free will and after only when we tell him or her our secret. Now that our parents have died we are running away from our lovely Australia to gloomy Forks Washington. Each witch is born with a power that is there's and kind of like there mark mine is the ability to move things with my mind and my lovely sister has the ability to blow things up with her hand. If not for the reason that there are a group of Vampires with some information that we need me and my sister would be heading for Italy yah that's what I said Vampire. It was a shock to me when I found out they were real I mean I always thought they were the things that went bump in the night that were never really there. As each year passes we gain one more power and as I said on the 17th year we get whatever power we want as you may have noticed I am 17 now and have not asked for a new power Arista weirdly has the same birth day as me but is a year behind so has 16 powers of her own and can not wait till her 17th birthday. I'm only worried that we might not live long enough to get there.

When me and my sister landed the first thing we did was rent a car (a Mercedes if you were wondering) my mother had already had a house made a house about a year ago. I looked over to see Arista abnormally quiet

"A what's wrong" She turned around and gave me a look of frustration

"There's a song in my head that I can't get out I know a little but than it all gets lost" I gave her a look of my own and smiled

"Sing the line than maybe we can go from there?"

You never take  
Take the time to really look  
Look at the one  
The one I really am  
You try to fit  
To fit me in your perfect box  
You let me slip  
Between the cracks

I thought for a secant than let it flow

Chorus:  
Now I'm faded  
Into someone else  
Baby someone I don't wanna be  
Yeah I'm faded  
My true color's gone  
Like a picture nobody sees

I bet you don't  
Don't even know my favorite song  
You tell me how  
How I should wear my hair  
You wanna change  
Everything I ever was  
Try to erase me  
'Til I'm not there

Repeat Chorus

Now I'm faded  
Like I never was  
'Til I don't even know myself  
Yeah I'm faded  
Into what you want  
But I'm not taking it too well

I don't wanna be your little picture-perfect-pretty-girl  
Who's got nothing to say  
And I'm not gonna wait around for you  
To run my whole life down  
I'll let you watch me fade away

You try to fit  
To fit me in your perfect box  
You let me slip  
Between the cracks

Repeat Chorus

Now I'm faded  
Like I never was  
'Til I don't even know myself  
Yeah I'm faded  
Into what you want

Chorus:  
Now I'm faded  
Into someone else  
Baby someone I don't wanna be  
Yeah I'm faded  
My true color's gone

But That's not going to stop me

For kicking your asss

Arista turned her head to me and smiled

"How do you always know what im trying to say?" I shrugged and returned her smile

"A sister thing I gues" There was about 15 minutes before we got to our house that my sister and I didn't know about until two weeks ago when we found a letter from mom and dad telling us to go there and get help from the Cullens. The first thing I thought of was I hope none try to bite me. But also in the letter it said that they did drink human blood, this made me more than intrested in the life of a vampire. Well there life anyway.

"What if they don't want to tell us anything?" My sister said as she looked out the car window deep in thought. A smile spreed across my lips and she turned around to look at me.

"I proposs we could just try force than" Arista smiled to and we did our kind of secret hand shake, We both put our hands up and put the tips of our fingers to eachother that moved them up and down creating a electric shock between our fingers. We were infront of the house I had just urned off the car and both me and my sister jumped out of the car faster than any vampire could wish **( whitces are 10 x as fast or strong than any other vampire and there scences are better) **our mouths hung open as we looked at the house that was ours now. "Arista ran inside and screaned

_I GET THE BIGGEST ROOM!!_

"Oh I beg to differ lil sis "

I came in to the biggest room ar so it seemed to see Arista standing on the bed like she just won world was one single handed **( picture of home and Arista in her room on her bed ) **

"What do you think your doing?" I asked trying to look mad

"Claiming my teritory what does it look like?" I couldn't stop it I fell on the floor laughing Arista got off her bed and almost pined me to the floor but not before I used my power to stop her in mid air

"LET ME DOWN!" I smiled and sat her the floor she crossed her arms and glared at me

"Just because your powers got stronger does not mean you can bet me" I gave her a smirk

"Oh no?" I said as as I crouched down for the kill

"No if I really wanted to I could have stoped you" she looked at my stance and shookk her head " You may have won this small battle but the war is far from over… just whach me kick you bossy ass one of these days" I stood up and used my power to lift her to the bed and shut off the light as well as the door. I ran to a room and got on my jamers which was my favorite sweats and a gray tank top. When I was done I ran down stairs in less than a secent to look around. In the corner of the living room there was a grand piano, all the memories started to fill my mind of me and my mom playng to gether my first song it seemed to me now that music was all I had left of her I sat down and let my hands float around the keys making sounds that I loved. I paused for a secont than remenberd that me and my sister had left aou guitars and necklesses from our mom in the car. When I went out side the air was cold and it nipped at the parts of my skin that werent coverd by cloths. I opened the door and sliped inside of it searching everywhere. I found the two not so tiny necklesses in the back seat they must have fallen out of my purse I hated being without mine so I clasped the butterfly pendent on I cant remenber ever being without it and when Arista was born my mother got her one of her own. I held Aristas pendent tightly in my hand but not to tight that I could break it. I got out and opened the back of the car with my mind and lifted both guitars out wihout touching them I walked and the two intruments followed behind me in the air. When I got inside I put the guitars on the piano and walked up to Aristas bed room I let her neckless float from my hand on clasp around her neck. I was glade that our rooms were so close together as I walked to my room I got overly tierd and ran to bed the sheets almost ate me s I wraped my self in them I was glade that I was with my sister. Then I realized that tomrrow I have this was going to be a golly good time trying not to use my powers in front of humans.

**Xoxoxoxox the song was by the veroicas my favorite band there from Ausralia and are twins!!! **


End file.
